Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Psyphon
Psyphon (possibly a play on "siphon", meaning to drain or leach, and due to his aid in draining the heroes of the conquered worlds) is an alien with a large horn coming out of his head who serves as Vilgax's servant and right hand man. He has a very close resemblance to a To'ukstar. He is extremely loyal to Vilgax and follows his will completely. He has a skeletal appearance and helps Vilgax to drain all the powers of the heroes of the 10 worlds he had conquered (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed one of these worlds was his home world). Still nothing much is known about Psyphon except for the fact that he appears devoted to Vilgax and he also shows sign of arrogance towards the people of Earth. He appears in Vengeance of Vilgax helping Vilgax He also made an appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force Vilgax Attacks as a mini boss and is met by Ben on the rooftops in Bellwood. He then brings the Mr. Smoothie sign to life with alien technology. At the end of the game, he was sent into the Null Void with his master by Ben as Alien X. Psyphon also appeared briefly at the beginning of Primus, and made a non-speaking cameo at the end of The Secret of Chromastone, handing a tissue to Vilgax, having caught Ben's cold. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he was tending to Vilgax's empire during the events of the T''h''e Final Battle. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no actual powers, but has advanced technology far beyond Earth standards. During the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police shoot him, he stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appears. He then throws a grenade at the police and it exploded, destroying everything within its large blast radius. In the Vilgax Attacks game, his abilities range from orbital lasers to force fields to energy attacks and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life (like Charmcaster) with a laser and make it into the big boss in the level. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He reappears in Wrath of Vilgax.He is still serving Vilgax.He appears in To The Past to travel 8 years to the past with Vilgax. Ben 10: Hero of Heroes He appears in He's My Enemy!, following Vilgax to spy on Ben and confront Khyber. BTHOAA He has appeared as Jadan's lackey and a slave. Chris 10: Total Revolution He appears at the end of Enter the 10 Part 1 as Vulkanus's boss and his backup. In Enter the 10 Part 2 Chris and Ethan get him down for a bit before he drains Spike who turns out to be pure engrey and not a pet. He later leaves to go back to Vilgax's Ship. In The Hunt for Psyphon Chris gets to Vilgax's ship and teleports Ethan in there. They end up getting the ship to explode almost killing Psyphon and Vilgax. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 1 *Enter the 10 Part 2 *The Hunt for Psyphon *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders *Chris 10: Total Revolution The Movie Omni-World *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Knights of the Sword *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Sem 2.10 *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Fred 40: The New Life *Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Virus Senders Category:Characters in Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vilgax Arc Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Rex 14